OH My
by OrenjiCloud
Summary: Cloud and Leon are inspired by a day's events. CloudXLeon, RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas, DemyxXZexion, CidX?. This is Yaoi Citrusy goodness. Not your thing, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this fic is AU, Roxas is a seperate person from Sora, the Organization 13 members mentioned are of course alive and well kissing. This is a YAOI SMUT filled WAFF, with very little plot, very Citrus filled, Lemon in second chapter. If its not your thing, then don't read it. I appreciate reviews, but will not base my updates on them. Constructive criticism is very welcome, but no flaming. There will be OCCness. Oh yeah, this is not Betaed, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry

Pairings: LeonXCloud, SoraXRiku, RoxasXAxel, DemyxXZexion, CidX?

Disclaimer: Don't Own any of the characters from any of the Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy games... I just like to make them do kinky things.

Cloud's day started as most of his mornings do. He woke slowly, stretching languidly before glancing over at his roommate to see if he was awake. Cloud grinned shyly, when he noticed Squall-Damn it-My name is Leon, was still asleep. Though they were quite close, they were also very competitive, and it extended to all aspects of their lives. On the rare days he was able to wake before the burnet; it always felt like a small victory. He slowly crawled out of their shared bed, careful not to wake the peacefully slumbering burnet. The spiky haired blonde idly scratched his flat abdomen, while trying to remember why exactly he was awake before the sun even rose. He shrugged slightly, before turning to the closet to remove the clothes he planned to wear today. Cloud was preparing to take his clothes and bath accessories to the shower, when he remember why he was awake at such an ungodly hour…The damn shower had broke the night before, and it was up to him and Leon to fix it. Cloud debated silently with himself; a shower was out of the question at the moment. Did he really want to change in the cold bathroom, or should he change here, where it was warm…He glanced over at his still slumbering bedmate, before once again shrugging slightly, slowly stripping out of his too big pajama bottoms.

Alert grey eyes opened slowly, at the sound of rustling clothes. Leon gazed at his somewhat bumbling roommate fondly, before allowing his eyes to travel down the smooth porcelain skin being exposed to him. Like Leon, Cloud slept only in pajama bottoms, opting not to wear the cumbersome top, so much of his body was not a mystery to Leon; yet it always had the same affect on him. Flawed with the scars of battle, it was breathtakingly beautiful. With his tousled spikes in disarray, and his cobalt eyes still bleary with sleep, Cloud managed to provoke feelings in Leon that nobody had ever inspired. He found himself strangely protective of the shy blonde, who was more than capable of taking care of himself in battle; but not always day to day care. If not reminded the blonde would often forget to eat and only sporadically slept before moving into the house with the rest of the restoration committee.

Leon's breath caught in his throat, as Cloud fully nude raised his arms above his head in another languid stretch. Leon could feel his erection hardening inside his soft cotton pajamas, as Cloud's lithe body was highlighted by the rising sun. Heart thundering in his chest, he feigned sleep once again, as the blonde's head turned slightly towards the bed, as he slipped into his chocobo boxers. Cloud cocked his head, listening to the breathing of his sleeping roommate, satisfied that he hadn't woken him, he resumed dressing. Once he finished his morning rituals, he slipped downstairs to start the coffee, having decided to wake Squall with a cup.

Once Cloud had left the room, Leon groaned softly; his hand drawn downwards towards his throbbing arousal. He pictured Cloud's shy smile when he awoke, and his hesitant laughs. He ached to kiss those red lips, to nip his collar bone and suck the soft skin below his hip bones. Leon wrapped his battle hardened hand around his cock slowly stroking the velvet hardness, as his other hand played with his nipple, as he imagined Cloud's lips and hands. His finger slipped into the slit which was leaking pre cum, and he spread it farther down his length, making the motions smoother as he dreamed of taking Cloud, sliding into that tight sheath, making the quiet blonde moan and scream his name.

Cloud silently climbed the stairs, with a cup of coffee for Squall in his hand. His normal clomping quiet, as he was still barefoot. As he neared the bedroom door, he stilled having heard a low moan. The door while not open was not quite closed. From his vantage point, he could see Squall in their bed. With his heart racing and his hand clenched around the cup of hot coffee he watched as Squall arched off the bed, his pajama bottoms around his thighs, as he stroked his cock. The sunlight acting as a spotlight, Squall was center stage, as Cloud remained unnoticed in the dark hallway. Squall's pace erotically slow, fingers tracing the thick blue vein as he panted quietly. Cloud could feel heat pooling low in his stomach, and travel to his awakening erection. He knew he should leave, allowing Squall to have his privacy, yet he could not tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. This was not the first time he had an erection caused by his taciturn friend, but he had never witnessed a scene like this before. He could imagine it was his hand replacing that of his friend's, slowly worshipping his cock with his tongue, his mouth. He wanted Squall to moan his name, to mark him, to take him…to love him. He watched fascinated as Squall arched once more off the bed, into his pumping hand as he spewed cum onto his chest. Cloud wanted to rush into the bedroom and lap at the sticky mess that dripped slowly downwards. Instead he stood motionless in the hallway as Squall cleaned up his mess with a discarded shirt that lay close by. The blonde stood there with a cup of cooling coffee in his hand as the burnet settled himself once more on the bed and snuggled into Cloud's pillow. Cloud slowly entered the room, under the pretense of waking his friend for a day of hard labor.

Feeling somewhat energized, and vaguely ashamed of his actions, Leon breathed in Cloud's scent which lingered on the pillow he had his face pressed into. The burnet did not hear the blond return. He felt the bed dip, as cool hand touched his abnormally hot shoulder, while a soft voice encouraged him to wake up and join the living. Leon sat up slowly, and blinked at the cup of coffee pressed into his hand by his blonde friend. He drank the much needed caffeine, as he watched Cloud busy himself around the room. This was unusual for Cloud, as he normally left their bedroom after waking. The blonde seemed somewhat more jittery than usual, and kept shooting covert glances at the burnet.

Cloud was feeling guilty for watching his friend during such a private moment, but he could not stop replaying the images of Squall masturbating in his mind. Cloud now knew what Squall's face looked like when he climaxed, and that made those pesky dreams he habitually had, which involved the burnet that much more realistic. He knew that his dreams were going to revolve around those stimulating images tonight. Cloud was snapped out of his wool gathering by his fully dressed roommate, who was standing in front of him, staring at him intently.

"Cloud, we should go down to breakfast, we got a full day of work to start." Leon stated to his absent minded friend, while brushing his shoulder length hair back from his face. Cloud simply nodded, and followed his leather clad friend from their room, his eyes drawn to the muscles which were smoothly moving under that tight white shirt Squall wore, and farther down to the ass encased in tight black leather. Cloud audibly gulped, as he imagined holding onto those slim hips, while he plunged his tongue in and out of that tight orifice, lewdly imitating what he wanted to do with his heavy erection.

Leon stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and turned to look at his oddly silent companion. Words were not a frequent occurrence in their friendship; they seemed able to communicate pretty well without them, relying heavily on body language and murmurs. This morning seemed off, the air around them strained with something, something that was always present, but much heavier this particular morning. Cloud avoided his eyes, and seemed to be blushing in the dim light. The blonde brushed past him silently, and walked to the breakfast table that was surrounded by their rowdy family. Cloud sat himself down between Axel and Riku, while Sora sat to Riku's left and Roxas on Axel's right. Riku and Sora seemed to be playfully bickering about who was the fastest runner, while the vibrant red headed Axel was whispering something in the small blonde's ear, which was making him blush madly. Leon simply shrugged and smirking sat down next to Yuffie, who was whispering something to Aerith, which the older flower girl laughed about. On his other side was a sad eyed blonde who Leon did not know all that well, but considered part of his family.

Demyx had appeared several months after Axel and Roxas and seemed to be waiting for somebody. Roxas had confided to Leon that Demyx's behavior was very unusual for him; he was a fun loving musician who loved to be near the water. Often one could find Demyx sitting by himself looking towards the horizon. Occasionally he left for several weeks at a time, only to return home even more disappointed than when he left. Roxas did not know who he was searching for, but Axel only smiled brightly and said that whoever it was, Demyx was sure to find him. At this point in their conversation, Roxas had hit Axel and demanded that 'you damn Pyro tell me what you know!' Axel had just laughed telling them that it wasn't his story to tell. They had wandered off at the point, laughing and bickering. The bickering as much a part of them as the love they shared for each other.

Leon gazed at the other pair of lovers on the opposite side of Cloud. He was content knowing that they were together and happy. Sora and Riku had faced many obstacles in order to be together. It was obvious to anybody who looked at them that they were deeply in love with each other. Of all of Sora's smiles, the one that was for Riku alone, was beautiful and awe inspiring. The way Riku often brushed his hand against Sora, as though proving to himself that the young man next to him was truly there. Like Roxas and Axel they playfully bickered, often inspired by their competitive natures. Though many of the people in the house believed it an impossibility, as Sora was playful and loud, he could sit silently and contemplative when and if the situation called for it. Leon had been with Cloud, practicing with their swords, when coming back they spotted the two young lovers sitting silently together watching the sunset. Sora had been in Riku's lap, with the older of the two's arms wrapped around his waist, Sora's head nestled in the crook of Riku's neck. The two older warriors had silently left, not wanting to disturb the poignant moment that had touched both of them.

Leon tore his gaze away from the two sets of lovers his bedmate had situated himself between, to look at the rest of his family. Cid was sitting at the head of the table, reading a newspaper while bickering with the hyper active ninja Yuffie. Cid had been somewhat secretive lately, often disappearing for hours at a time, before returning to the house relaxed and happy. Leon was almost positive that the older blonde had a lover somewhere close by. A hypothesis he had on more than one occasion shared with his roommate. Aerith was at the kitchen counter, humming while refilling the bowls of food the group went through in the morning. Tifa was helping her out, while joining in on Yuffie and Cid's debate.

Leon smiled briefly, before turning his attention back to the spiky haired blonde who seemed to occupy his every thought, when he had a moment free. The same blonde who inspired every erotic dream Leon had since Cloud arrived to help the restoration committee a year ago. Cloud was staring at his plate, a preoccupied expression on his face. So out of it, he didn't even notice Sora's attempt to get his attention. When Riku elbowed him in the ribs, he finally looked up. "Hmm? What did you say?" he mumbled. The occupants at the table laughed, but were soon quieted by a knock at the front door. Demyx glanced up from his plate, a painfully hopeful expression on his face, while Aerith went to answer the summons. Unable to see who was at the door, those who remained at the table waited with abated breath, a weird tension enveloping the room, as quiet murmurs approached the kitchen.

Those who sat at the table did not really care who was at the door, they only hoped that it was the person that could make the sadness disappear from their newest family member's eyes. Demyx while not cheerful was soft spoken and very sweet. He worked hard at the tasks assigned to him, and had quickly been accepted and loved by those around him. It hurt them to see him so sad, and the disappointment that came when the doorbell rang, or when he returned home alone was becoming too much for them to bear. Demyx sat quietly shaking, his eyes staring intently at the kitchen entryway. Everybody else alternated between staring at the young musician, the table and the doorway. Those staring at the table were scared of once again seeing that crippling disappointment in his eyes. Each time his eyes spoke of a heart breaking once more, of losing a shred of hope one small sliver at a time.

Those watching the door; Riku, Sora and Leon saw Aerith entering the room first, a slender male form following behind her silently. Those watching the young musician; Axel, Roxas and Cloud saw his eyes light up for the first time since he arrived alone, searching for Axel and Roxas. Those who were staring at the table; Cid, Tifa and Yuffie glanced up to see the most beautiful smile grace his lips. Tears streaming down his cheeks, Demyx stood abruptly, chair clambering noisily as it fell to the floor, and he swiftly crossed the room to the figure standing behind Aerith. Smiling brightly the flower girl moved once again towards the counter, allowing the rest of the occupants in the room to clearly see their visitor. A slender male, with hair so silver it appeared to be a shade of lavender hanging in his face, only one dark eye visible. He was approximately the same height as Demyx, and he looked upon the young musician as if he couldn't believe he was really in front of him. Demyx fell into his waiting arms, dragging the slender man to the floor, as he cried and petted the man in front of him; as though to assure himself he was not dreaming a vivid dream.

"Zexy, I've been searching for you for so long." Demyx cried softly into his would be lover's neck. He looked up at his long lost friend, only to have his lips captured in a passion filled kiss. Demyx returned the kiss hungrily, pouring his unspoken love for the man in front of him, as well as his hopes for the future into the shared kiss. The tension which had enveloped the room since the doorbell rang, suddenly broke. Only happiness and relief remained in the room.

"Zexion." Whispered Roxas, shocked to see his friend after such a long time. Axel grinned broadly; as he watched his two friends on the floor embrace. He had known for quite a while that his two friends were in love with each other. Demyx wore his heart on his sleeve. Zexion, who was usually so cool and composed had never been capable of hiding his emotions when it came to the energetic blonde, who had followed him around since their first meeting.

At the sound of the girls giggling, Cloud glanced up from the touching scene to find Squall staring at him. A small smile gracing the older man's lips, as the shy blonde blushed once again. Cloud smiled softly at Squall, before turning his attention once more to the reunion on the floor. Cloud knew that like Demyx, if it was Squall who was lost, as Zexion had been, he would have continued to hope and search as well. He had slowly begun to accept several months ago, that he loved his best friend in a romantic way. He could not sleep in their shared bed if Squall was not in it. His warm presence seemed to thaw the ice around his heart that Cloud had acquired during his years alone. Cloud remained silent in his admiration and love for his friend; afraid of rejection, afraid of changing the bond that held them together not only as friends but as family. He also had no experience with love and romance; he had spent his life training and fighting. He like Squall watched the pairs of young lovers which brought life into their family with adoration, as well as a little bit of jealousy. He was not jealous of them and their love, per se, but jealous of how easily they show their love for their partners. He often wished he could crawl into Squall's lap as easily as Sora crawled into Riku's; resting his head against Squall's broad chest, fingers intertwined. Once again he tore his gaze from the lovers on the floor to glance at Squall, only to find himself trapped in his grey eyes.

Demyx and Zexion soon came to their senses and realized that they were celebrating their reunion on the floor of the kitchen with a gaggle of people staring at them. Demyx removed himself from Zexion's lap, never letting go of his hand, pulling the love of his life up off the floor. Zexion looked for the first time from Demyx to the rest of the occupants in the kitchen. There were three giggling women, an older blonde man who was grinning broadly, Riku and Sora who he was acquainted with, Axel and Roxas; whom he smiled briefly at, and two warriors who were staring at each other from across the kitchen table. Zexion read the situation quickly, and grinned at his musician. Demyx returned his smile, laid his head on the older man's shoulder and introduced him to his family. "Everybody, I want to introduce you to Zexy. I hope you don't mind, but he will be staying with me in my room from now on. I promise to feed him and take him for walks and everything."

Everybody burst out laughing at Demyx's declaration. "Honey, he's more than welcome to stay. You don't have to try to convince us." Tifa laughed. "It's nice to meet you Zexy; I hope you'll let us know if you need anything." Aerith added. Zexion nodded, and was quickly introduced to the inhabitants of the house he would be now living in. As soon as introductions were finished, Demyx began dragging the willing Zexion towards the room they would be sharing from now on. They did not make it very far, before Zexion trapped Demyx against a wall and began kissing the lips he missed for far too long. Demyx arched into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Zexion's neck, lacing one hand into the silky silver strands. The musician opened his mouth to Zexion's questing tongue, sucking on it erotically. Zexion groaned into Demyx's mouth, before pulling away. "Oh gods, I've missed you so much Demyx." Zexion whispered against the musician's throat, as he began to nip at the exposed alabaster skin. "Me too…I love you so much…" moaned Demyx as hands began to explore under his simple blue t-shirt. Zexion pulled away once again, to look at his soon to be lover, "I love you to Demyx. I have loved you for such a long time." Zexion murmured.

Else where…

Inspired by the passionate reunion they were lucky enough to witness, the inhabitants of the kitchen went their separate ways. Cid, whistling went out to his garage to play with his tools and gummi ship parts. Roxas grabbed Axel; this time what he whispered made the red head blush, and he dragged his little blonde off. Riku announced that he and Sora would be training, and not to bother them. Sora, who had an odd glint in his eyes when this was said, ran off to get his supplies. The three laughing women said that they were going to go have a day of beauty in their shared room, quickly departing the rapidly emptying kitchen; Aerith muttering something about hidden cameras before Tifa shushed her.

Cloud and Squall-Damn it-My name is Leon; sat at the kitchen table. With all the excitement the day had provided (private and public), both men were drained of their usual energy. They both knew what needed to be done around the house, and were not all that excited about starting their to-do list. The communal shower was their priority, and needed to be fixed that day, no matter what. "Why don't we take Fenrir to the hardware store, to get the supplies we'll need for the shower." Suggested Cloud quietly to his bedmate. Leon nodded shortly, before draining the rest of his coffee and rising. They walked side by side to Cid's garage, where Cloud kept his motorcycle. After they entered, they headed towards the back of the garage where Fenrir sat idly by, waiting for its master to return. As they turned the corner, Cloud slightly ahead of Leon, they heard a muffled groan and a man panting. Cloud paused and looked inquiringly up at Leon. As if to ask, "what do we do now?" Leon simply grinned and bumped his body into Cloud's, as though to push him farther along the hall. "I wanna see who it is, don't you?" He whispered to the hesitant blonde. Cloud cocked his head to the side, considering, before nodding, allowing Leon to push him further along with his body. They stopped a few inches from the cracked door and peered inside. Cloud still in front of Leon, his back pressed against the burnet's muscled chest.

When Cloud gasped at the scene in front of him, Leon placed his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. A man with long dark hair was sitting in Cid's roller chair, his legs spread wide to accommodate the blonde between them. Across the room, Cloud and Leon could see the blush spreading across the unknown male's face, as he tangled his hand in Cid's blonde locks. Cloud pressed back into Leon's body, intrigued by the vision in front of him, but afraid of being caught. Cid was bobbing his head over the man's cock, occasionally releasing it, to lick at the red tinged tip. The dark stranger tilting his head back, moaning as Cid continued his ministrations.

Leon had yet to remove his hand from Cloud's mouth, and felt the slick velvet tongue that came out to wet those trapped lips. Instinctively Squall bucked into the hard body pressed into his; his erection pressed tightly into the crevice of Cloud's ass. Cloud moaned into the hand over his mouth; and began undulating his hips at the feel of Squall's erection. Lost in the moment, the scene before them and Cloud, Leon let the hand which was not clamped over the blonde's mouth travel down to blue eyed man's hip. His fingers caressing, slipping under the zipped sleeveless sweater the younger man wore. He pressed his hand against Cloud's bare abdomen, as he began to rock his erection harder into Cloud's clothed ass.

Cloud tilted his head back against Squall's shoulder; one hand reaching up to tangle in his roommate's dark hair, the other crept behind him to grip the burnet's tight ass. He never took his eyes off the sight of Cid giving head to the dark stranger in front of him, but it was of little importance. In his mind, it was not Cid he was watching. He was watching himself giving head to the taciturn burnet behind him. Cloud was caught up in what his body was feeling, and the man behind him. He arched back into Squall's touch, wanting more but unsure how to ask. He wanted that hand massaging his abdomen, lower, massaging a more sensitive part of his anatomy. Cloud moaned against the hand over his mouth, darting his tongue out to trace those rough fingers. Squall moaned against his ear, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin below it. Cloud tilted his head farther back, wanting to feel those warm lips on more of his skin.

Abruptly Squall's lips lifted from his throat, the same time his hand lifted off his mouth, the burnet muffling Cloud's moans of loss with his mouth, pressing his lips softly to the cherry red lips he had craved for so long. Cloud, who had only shared the most innocent of kisses, opened his mouth shyly to Squall's tongue. The brunet moaned into Cloud's mouth, thrilled by the blonde's subservience. He slowly plundered the sweet tasting cavern, running his tongue over teeth, and the roof of Cloud's mouth. He pulled back slowly, glancing at the forgotten scene in front of them. "Cloud, watch what happens. Can you be quiet, or do you want my hand to cover your mouth?" Cloud let go of the chocolate locks, grabbing Squall's hand and placing it over his mouth. He re-tangled his hand back into that long hair, eyes trained on the scene in front of them. Squall was once again nipping, this time at the soft skin of Cloud's collarbone, his hand idly tracing patterns on the younger warrior's flat abdomen. At the sensation, Cloud nipped at one of the fingers covering his mouth, lips pulling it into the wet cavern of his mouth. He began to imitate what was going on in front of them, sucking on the slender finger, tracing the tip with his tongue. Imagining it was Squall's erection in his mouth, his red tinted head that he was sucking on, the thick shaft that he was massaging with his tongue.

The scene in front of them was coming to an end. The dark stranger was moaning Cid's name and warning of his impending release, as the older blonde loosened the suction on his quivering cock, before releasing it with a soft pop. As the dark haired stranger came in spurts all over Cid's face; Leon began whispering in Cloud's ear. "If that was your dick in my mouth, I'd want to taste your cum; I would swallow it all." Cloud moaned around the finger in his mouth, before lashing it with his tongue. Squall moaned softly before continuing. "I wouldn't stop there; I would bury my cock deep inside you. I wouldn't let you sleep all night. Do you want my cock inside you, Cloud?" The shaky blonde let the slippery finger slide out of his mouth; he turned his head and met Leon's lips. He began rocking harder into the erection pressed against his ass. "Yes." He murmured into Squall's mouth.

"Cloud, we have to move, or they are going to know they had an audience." Leon murmured to his companion. Cloud nodded shakily, allowing the older man to lead him to a dark corner. Cloud began to take deep breathes, trying desperately to calm his body. Squall placed him against the wall, his stormy grey eyes searching Cloud's, before caging the blonde between his muscled arms. He leaned in slowly to gently kiss the younger and more sexually inexperienced man. Though gentle, their previous kisses had been filled with lust and need. This meeting of lips and tongues was as gentle, but conveyed a deeper meaning. It was still filled with lust and need, but also love, protectiveness, as well as possessiveness on both men's parts. Cloud tangled his hands in to the mink colored hair of his soon to be lover, drawing him closer; not so much in need of friction, but in a desperate attempt to be as close as humanely possible, while still wearing their clothes. Trying to convey through his kisses and touches the emotions he would stumble over if he tried to put them into words.

"I don't want our first time together to be rushed because we are afraid of getting caught, Cloud," Leon whispered softly to the blonde man. "I want to taste you every where, so I am not going to fuck you against this wall like a horny teenager. Although fucking you against a wall would definitely be interesting at a later date, if you are willing of course." Leon grinned while saying this, different from his more common smirk, it transformed his face. Cloud blushed at both the statement and the grin, but feeling bold, leaned closer to the burnet and whispered in his ear. "I want you Squall, anyway I can have you. Against a wall, in bed, in the shower; any position, anywhere, I want you." Feeling playful and kittenish, Cloud punctuated this statement with a nip on Leon's ear. At Cloud's statement of need, Leon felt, for the first time in years, a blush cover his face.

"Then we continue this tonight." Leon whispered, regretfully stepping away from his lover. "Yeah, we will." Cloud returned, reaching up to kiss the brunet gently, before striding over to Fenrir. "You coming? We got a lotta work to do today." Cloud teased the motionless man. Leon visibly shook the vision of blonde hair and blue eyes away, before simply nodding. "Your right, lots to get done, before…" Leon smirked, straddling the motorcycle, gripping Cloud's hips gently. Cloud simply pulled his sunshades down, covering his enigmatic eyes, before leaning forward slightly to grip the handles of his beloved motorcycle. His ass coming into direct contact with Leon's leather encased erection. Leon groaned loudly at the sensation against his already sensitive flesh. Cloud turned his head, to look at the burnet, grinning said, "It's going to be a long day lover, better get comfortable," before speeding off into the mid morning light.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yaoi Lemon ahead…As always, don't like then please don't read. Reviews appreciated, but updates do not depend on them. Constructive Criticism wanted, but please no flames. Pairings the same as before.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own Characters from either Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy games…Sadly…Kinky sex would be in abundance, and they would lose that kid friendly rating…

Slight recap: Cloud turned his head, to look at the burnet, grinning said, "It's going to be a long day lover, better get comfortable," before speeding off into the mid morning light.

Oh My: Chapter Two: Lunch

Leon was dying one slow mile at a time. The vibrations of Fenrir were playing havoc with his overly sensitive…hormones. The trip to the hardware store had passed quickly, his mind in a daze over this morning's events. The passionate reunion between Demyx and Zexion, seeing Cid's mystery lover; and most pressing matter on his mind (and groin) was Cloud's reaction to his advances.

While Cloud was in no way innocent, he had been a mercenary and a SOLDIER; Leon had always known that the younger man was somewhat naive when it came to sexual matters; the blonde had never seemed to pick up on his subtle advances. Leon praised the gods for placing them in a situation to observe Cid and his mystery lover's interaction; which seemed to be the catalyst to unlocking the amorous side of Cloud's personality.

This day was starting out splendidly. His roommate had somehow become a willing and eager lover; however the trip back to the house he and Cloud shared with the rest of the Restoration Committee seemed to be taking way too damn long. And on top of that, he couldn't fuck Cloud when they got there. They had to fix the bloody shower; both of them together, in a tight enclosed space, bodies rubbing together, while they twisted to find the perfect position…to fix the shower. Oh bloody hell the blonde was right; it was going to be a long day.

Cloud grinned at Leon's muffled groan. He knew what was plaguing the burnet, as he could still feel it pressed against the curve of his ass. He wasn't faring much better, every time Squall shifted, to relieve pressure, Cloud had to concentrate twice as hard on the road, as not to crash Fenrir. Squall had looked so dazed at the hardware store; his long mink colored hair in disarray, due to Cloud's hands and the wind, his lips bruised, his hands fisted at his sides, his storm colored eyes dark and hooded. It had taken all of Cloud's self control not to molest him right there, in aisle three. He had to ask Squall three times what exactly they needed to fix the shower before the burnet had even heard him. Cloud had to fight back the moan that threatened to spill out of his throat, when Squall shifted again, rubbing his hard cock against his ass. He was going to wreck Fenrir if this delightful torture kept up.

Cloud wished they could simply shrug off the responsibilities they had, and continue were they left off in the garage. Thinking about the events in the garage, brought a smirk to the blonde's face. He couldn't believe that Vincent was back and apparently in a relationship with grumpy Cid. The dark haired berserker had always been an enigma, and secretive as all hell, so he was not surprised that nobody but Cid knew he was here. He wondered briefly who was in charge of their relationship, before pushing the somewhat disturbing thought from his mind. He didn't really want to have images of Cid getting fucked by Vincent in his mind while dealing with a raging erection. That of course is not to say that he didn't enjoy the situation he had found himself in earlier. It's only that Cid and Vincent had been incidental; it had been Squall, standing behind him, touching him, dominating him that had been so damn erotic and stimulating. Cloud seemed to be finding himself in a voyeuristic position all morning long, and he had enjoyed every single moment of both experiences.

Cloud heard Squall sigh in relief as they finally pulled up to the house. Rather than pull into the garage as he normally would do, he parked outside. Unsure whether he would be able to control himself from pushing Squall up against that wall and begging him right there for his cock to be inside of him, pounding into him. Oh gods, he had to think of something repulsive, so that he could walk into the house without embarrassing himself. He tried to remember that humiliating experience of dressing in drag, only to imagine Squall lifting that skirt, peeling down those silk underwear he had been forced into…Okay new thought…Something non-sexual…

Leon, unwound himself from Cloud, dismounting the motorcycle, before stretching briefly. He quirked an eyebrow at Cloud's red face, before squatting and unpacking the purchases from the hardware shop. Now that his body was not in such close contact with the blonde's lithe body, he felt a bit calmer, as long as he could keep his mind and body distracted from what they had done earlier, and what they planned to do later. In all honesty, he wanted to declare today a bloody holiday, and spend it celebrating in the most physical of ways; namely finding out how many times Cloud and him could have hot, sweaty sex before depleting all their energy. But if they wanted a shower or bath after all that hot, sweaty sex they had to fix the damn shower, as soon as possible.

Cloud dismounted Fenrir, glancing down at the man unpacking the parcels needed to for their "do-it-yourself-home-repair." 'No dirty thoughts' he repeatedly chanted to himself as he watched the long legged burnet stand. He slowly slid closer to his friend, to take half the heavy load, carrying it into the house. To their mutual surprise, Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie were already in the kitchen working on lunch. The clock on the wall was a shock; it was already 11:30 am. Where had the morning gone?

The three women were chatting about what they had done during the morning. They had started a day-of-beauty, all three had fresh pedicures, while Tifa and Aerith had creative henna tattoos on their hands; something that few people in the house believed the young ninja had the patience to master. They were playfully fighting over which movie they wanted to watch that night, torn between a favored classic: _Pride and Prejudice_ or a newly released film that none of them had ever seen, _Holiday._ Tifa broke up Aerith and Yuffie's argument, by suggesting they watch _Beautiful Thing_, at which both bickering women immediately agreed would be a wonderful movie to watch.

Cid was still cough in the garage, none of the girls had seen him since breakfast. Axel and Roxas were still enclosed in their room, where they had been since this morning. Demyx and Zexion were snuggled up on the couch together, catching up and making out. Sora and Riku were outside sparring somewhere. Aerith then asked Cloud and Leon to either go fetch Cid from the garage, at which both Cloud and Leon flushed heavily at the prospect of doing; or go and remind Riku and Sora that it was time for lunch.

Both Cloud and Leon agreed to go and get Sora and Riku for lunch; Leon gruffly warning Yuffie to call Cid on his communicator, so that she didn't get snapped at for disturbing the crotchety mechanic. The two warriors passed the two lovers on sofa on their way out the door, Demyx had apparently wore out his inexhaustible energy source, and was asleep cuddled in Zexion's lap. Zexion was awake, staring softly at the young musician in his lap, with a small, content smile. Zexion was feeling for the first time since he had been separated from Demyx, like he was home; even though he was living in a house full of strangers, friends and acquaintances. He had come to this place because he had heard that Roxas and Axel were living here, and thought they might have had some clue to where Demyx was. The lavender haired man had never thought he would find his musician in this place. He softly petted the blonde hair in his lap, happy that his journey was over, and he was once again reunited with his love.

Once outside, Cloud and Leon agreed it would be much quicker to walk over to the sparring grounds, to remind the young keyblade master and his lover that it was time for lunch. Once they were out of sight, Cloud reached down and snagged Leon's hand to hold. A surprised Squall glanced over to see the blonde giving him a shy smile, and looking up at him from underneath his long eyelashes. The burnet smiled back, and gently tightened his hold on Cloud's battle hardened hand, a warm feeling flooding his chest. The contact was not initiated because of lust or need, but more complex and confusing emotions. Leon knew that Cloud was not trying to start something, that they had no hopes of finishing right now, but was simply physically expressing the emotions; neither man was adept at expressing verbally.

They were the same emotions that caused Cloud to unconsciously curl himself around Leon while they slept. This was one of the reasons Squall always woke before the blue eyed blonde. The first night it happened, a sleeping Cloud had snuggled himself closer and closer to the amused burnet; before wrapping his muscled arms around his waist and buried his spiky blonde head against the firm chest of a very shocked Leon. As he had looked at the blonde curled around him, he had the felt those first inklings of warmth in his heart. As time passed, those inklings had bloomed into emotions that he had been sure he would never feel again; love, affection and trust. Leon had spent that first night awake, observing his slumbering bedmate, noting how innocent and childlike he looked while sleeping. When morning dawned, Leon untangled their limbs, and got out of bed. He had been scared that Cloud would deliberately distance himself from him, as was his typical response to affection shown towards him; if he awoke cuddled in his friend's arms.

As time passed, the night time snuggling and early morning extraction became a ritual. Leon remained quiet about the affection and trust his friend bestowed on him unconsciously, and soon he was unable to sleep in their bed if the blonde was not in it with him. Squall had his very own Cloud shaped teddy bear kept away the loneliness and guilt that the nights used to bring.

Of course his heart was not the only thing affected by this night time ritual. Early morning masturbation became also became a habit. Leon had had erotic dreams about Cloud before they became bedmates, and these became exaggerated by the cuddling sessions. He often would awake hard, moaning while feeling disgusted with himself for turning something innocent into something sordid…Until the morning he had woken up to find a slumbering Cloud pressing his erection into his abdomen.

As the two men passed the empty storage shed that was behind the sparring field, they were presented with an image neither man needed to see, ever; but especially after a morning of stimulation and self denial. It was obvious to both men that the gods were tempting them, and fucking with their already shaky control.

Sora and Riku's competitive nature had led them down a drastically different path than where it had been this morning. Rather than sparring with each other, they seemed to be testing each other's endurance in other ways. Their weapons were discarded on the soft green grass the young warriors were making hot, sweaty sex on. Both teenagers were stripped of their clothes and were panting heavily. Sora was on his hands and knees, sobbing for Riku to take him already. Riku ignored the request, as he thrust his tongue deeper into Sora's puckered entrance. He must have done something truly amazing with his tongue, because the cinnamon haired teen began screaming his name and words which nobody would believe the spiky haired youth knew.

As if he realized Sora was about to lose it, Riku swiftly removed his tongue, licking his lips briefly before filling Sora with his dripping cock. The younger of the two teens screamed in ecstasy as the platinum haired teen gripped his girlish hips tightly, before pulling back until only his red, engorged head remained inside the quivering teen and plunging back in. Sora arched his back and quickly matched the furious pace that his lover set. Growling softly, Riku leaned over and bit the younger man on the nape of his neck, marking his lover for all to see, before gently lapping at the bite mark with his wet velvet tongue.

Leon wanted to pound his head into the rickety storage shed beside him. How much more was he expected to take today? They couldn't just go back to the house; Aerith would question them as to why the teens weren't with them. He couldn't just tell her that they had found them fucking on the sparring field could he. He was tempted to just take Cloud where they stood, only the desire to make their first time as special as possible kept him from jumping the spiky haired blonde. He wanted to be able to take his time, to taste and savor, not just a frenzied fuck against a wall. Leon let go of Cloud's hand, to lean against the shed. When he closed his eyes it was Cloud on his hands and knees begging him to take him harder and faster, as his fingers gripped those slim hips and slammed into them rapidly. His erection that he had finally succeeded in willing away was coming back in full force.

When Leon leaned back against the wall with his stormy grey eyes closed, Cloud followed pressing his body tightly against his. The blonde fumbled with the many belts holding up the older man's pants before getting them undone. Leon opened his eyes, "Cloud..." he murmured weakly. "Shh, it's okay. We can stand here waiting until they finish, then go back home to masturbate as soon as possible or I can do it right here for you." Cloud whispered as he pushed Squall's pants down to his thighs. He grinned weakly; he always suspected the burnet didn't wear underwear with his leather.

Leon reached up to stroke Cloud's silky hair when the blonde grabbed his hand and placed it over his head. He reached down and placed the burnet's other hand over his head as well. "I want you to stay like this; don't move your hands or I will stop." Cloud whispered harshly against Leon's ear. Leon moaned softly in agreement, a dominating Cloud was as much of a turn on as a submissive one. Cloud leaned in closer to Leon, kissing him softly on the lips, allowing his clothed erection to brush against Leon's bare cock; both men hissing softly at the sensation. Cloud ran his tongue softly over the seam of Leon's lips, gently asking for permission to enter the moist cavern of the burnet's mouth. Squall opened his mouth slowly, dazed by the dichotomy of the dominating demand and the gentle kiss. As Cloud's tongue slipped into his open mouth, the blonde trailed his fingers from the burnet's shoulder, down to his peaked nipple.

Leon arched into the soft touch at his nipple, gasping frantically as the blonde fingers flicked and twisted it gently. The seeking fingers left his nipple to trail down his hard abdomen, stopping there to draw designs on the quivering flesh. Leon moaned softly into their kiss, his hips undulating rapidly. Cloud broke their kiss, as his cool hand wrapped itself around the burnet's hard cock.

The blonde nipped Leon's ear, before whispering, "I want to be on my hands and knees, with you taking me from behind like that. Maybe not our first time or our second time, but I want you to pound into me like Riku is doing with Sora. I use to fantasize about you taking me that way. I would lie in bed at night, touching myself, as I imagined it was you stroking my cock, dreaming that you would throw me down and fuck me." Cloud began stroking the silky hardness; spreading the pre-cum leaking out of the tip; as he continued, "I want to take you that way too. Can you imagine how it would feel Squall, to have my cock so deep inside of you? Have you ever wondered?" As he questioned his lover, Cloud's grip tightened slightly on the quivering cock in his hand, giving the burnet the friction he needed as his hips pumped into that hand.

"Ngh…Yes…" Leon whispered. A rapidly paced montage of Cloud bending him over the kitchen table, his tongue plunging in and out of his puckered entrance, while Leon screamed himself hoarse were replaced with that lithe body covering him, fucking him senseless; ran through his boggled mind. His hips arched harshly up to meet that gentle hand that was pumping his cock fiercely. "Oh gods Cloud; I want you deep inside of me, almost as much as I want to be inside you, hammering against your sweet spot, while you scream my name. Marking you, making you mine; erasing all doubts from anybody's…everybody's mind…you belong to me." Leon panted loudly so close to his impending release.

Cloud kissed Leon softly on the lips, disengaging before the kiss could become heated. "Then I want you to open your eyes, and keep them open." The blonde murmured in the shaky burnet's ear. Leon slowly opened his eyes, his balls tightening, warning him that he was going to cum at any moment. He looked into the deep blue eyes of the man pressed against him. The almost tactile feeling that occurred when their eyes met was as stimulating as the hand moving over his cock. He came hard, arching into Cloud's body; their gaze never breaking. The tension holding the burnet's body up slowly leaking from him; Cloud's body was the only thing keeping him standing at the moment. Cloud raised his hand, covered in warm viscous fluid, slowly laving at the evidence of Leon's passion; his eyes never straying from those stormy grey eyes. Leon's eyes darkened slightly, as he leaned forward slightly to taste himself on Cloud's wicked tongue.

The blonde moaned into the kiss as he loosened his grip on the hands he had handcuffed above the burnet's head. The moment his hands were free from their flesh prison, Leon wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him closer, as he nipped at the blonde's full lower lip. Panting, Cloud pulled away slightly to glance at the forgotten sparring field and their young comrades. "It looks like they've finished. We should get back to the house before Tifa comes looking for us; or worse they send Yuffie." Cloud murmured.

"You didn't…" Leon countered, more than eager to reciprocate. Cloud shook his head regretfully, "We don't have time. And I want what you offered this morning; I want your mouth on me. If we start that now, I will want everything…So I'll wait until tonight." Cloud whispered; blush once again spreading across his creamy smooth skin. He slowly pulled the leather pants around the burnet's thighs up, buckling all three belts; before reluctantly stepping away. "Go call them, make sure they are decent, and I'll be alright in a couple of minutes." Cloud murmured. He leaned against the wall; slowly willing his erection to subside; he didn't want to cum until Leon's mouth was on him, or better yet his long, thick cock…Okay not helping…Once again thinking non-sexual thoughts… Spiders aren't sexual…He imagined the largest, ickiest spider imaginable. It must have worked, because when Squall came back with their two satisfied friends, he was at least presentable.

"Come on you two, the girls made a huge lunch. They said something about it being special." Leon growled at his adopted brothers, as they made their way swiftly back to the house. As predicted, lunch was on the table, the three girls once again giggling as they talked about the night they had planned. Axel and Roxas were sitting at the table looking bright eyed and dewy cheeked. Demyx and Zexion still in their own private world; gazing at each other softly as though they both feared if they took their eyes off the other for one moment, their lover would once again disappear. Cid was sitting at the head of the table, looking relaxed yet grumpy, as he demanded lunch be served; cause damn it, he had a lot of shit to get done in the garage.

The two pairs of lovers seated themselves at the table, before an uncharacteristically playful Cloud decided to impishly stir things up a bit. "Cid, isn't Vincent coming to lunch today?" Cloud asked the older blonde, who had frozen at the mention of the berserker's name. "Ehh?" The grumpy mechanic muttered. "I could have sworn I saw him in the garage, while getting Fenrir." Cloud quipped, shooting a sidelong glance at the smirking burnet, beside him. "Vinnie's here?!" shrieked Yuffie. "Where is he? Cid go get him, it's been forever since we've seen the grumpy old sour puss!" She jumped up, searching behind Cid, as though the dark haired man was hiding in his shadow. Shooting a heated glare at Cloud, Cid stood abruptly, before heading through the kitchen door. The occupants at the table could hear his muffled shout, "Vincent…Get Your Ass…the jig is up…Damn Spiky Haired…Come on…Everybody wants to…Oh shut up…Your suppose to the king of STEALTH…" Cid stomped back into the kitchen grumbling, as the red caped man swirled around him.

Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith jumped on the raven haired man, as soon as he stopped his swirling. The silent, enigmatic man looked to be suffering through the torments of the damned, as he was kissed, hugged and lectured by the three giddy women. Soon he was seated at the table between a hyper Yuffie and a still lecturing Tifa, in a chair that a grinning Axel had pulled from the living room. Vincent shot a look of deep hatred towards the laughing spiky haired blonde, who had blown his cover. As the former Avalanche members caught up, Leon sat back and observed his young lover. When he truly felt comfortable with the people around him, Cloud loosened up and set the burdens which always seemed to plague away.

However lunch was over too soon. As much as they would like to continue this second unexpected reunion with their dark friend and comrade, they had work that had to be done. Or at least Cloud and Leon had work to finish today. Axel, Sora, Roxas and Riku cleared the table and began on the dishes, as the three women started to drag Vincent to their room; talking about henna tattoos, and hair braiding. Vincent shot a helpless look over his shoulder at his blonde lover, silently begging him to intervene; before he had to shoot the three chattering women. Cid seemed to have recovered his composure, cause he simply stated, "It was your idea to keep it a secret, you moron." Everybody who heard the comment laughed, as they cleared the room. Cloud and Leon slowly trudging up to the bloody bathroom, which housed the shower/bath that needed fixing; with each step they took, it seemed to shrink in dimension; before resembling (in their minds) the smallest room that ever existed inside the size challenged Wonderland. The day was almost half over, and Cloud had been correct in his earlier statement. It was going to be a long fucking day.

TBC

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the second installment of "Oh My." If you guys are wondering about Beautiful Thing, the movie mentioned above, it's a movie about two high school aged boys who live next to each other, and find themselves attracted to each other. It is a wonderful British movie that I absolutely adore.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay here is the third installment of 'Oh My.' Depending on how it goes this might be the last chapter; if not there will be one more. If you have read the previous two chapters you should already probably know the warnings: YAOI Citrus: Limes and Lemons, Voyeurism, Oral, HJ, Anal, rimming, MaleSolo, A LOT of unresolved sexual tension, and bad language (seems kinda tame after all that right?) Definitely WAFF and PWP. As always, I really appreciate constructive criticism; but please no flaming. I would also like to thank the people who reviewed each chapter; you really made it fun.

Pairings: CloudxLeon, RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, CidxVincent, DemyxxZexion

Disclaimer: Doesn't own characters from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy games…You know there would be nudity, and hot sweaty sex in abundance.

Slight Recap: Cloud and Leon slowly trudging up to the bloody bathroom, which housed the shower/bath that needed fixing; with each step they took, it seemed to shrink in dimension; before resembling (in their minds) the smallest room that ever existed inside the size challenged Wonderland. The day was almost half over, and Cloud had been correct in his earlier statement. It was going to be a long fucking day.

Oh My: Chapter Three

Several sweaty hours later…

Leon grunted softly as he tightened the last bolt into place. The bloody shower was fixed finally. He and Cloud had spent a mind numbing ten minutes in the shower together, trying to twist around each other in order to find the right positions to fix the several problem areas of the miniscule shower before he snapped, and ordered Cloud to get out of the shower and told him to simply hand him the tools and parts he needed. Leon's control was on a very tight tether, due to that impromptu hand job that Cloud had performed earlier, and he knew his resolve wouldn't last with that lithe body rubbing against his for the next several hours. Squall glanced quickly at the glassy eye blonde who sat on the toilet; grinning softly. The spiky haired blonde looked bored out of his mind, as Cloud was use to more physical labor, not one to sit around being an assistant when he could do the job himself. Leon's grin turned into a smirk, as he stood. If he did his next job right, a completely different expression would be crossing that expressive face; and he couldn't wait.

Well Squall was correct about one thing, as Cloud sat on the toilet he was glassy eyed, but it was not due to boredom; but pure unadulterated lust. For the past four hours he had been forced to watch Squall bend, squat and twist. The first time the burnet had bent down at the waist; the spit in Cloud's mouth had dried out. Those black leather pants his lover wore fit him like a glove. A very loving glove, as they tightened in all the right places across that lovely ass. Cloud had been thankful that Squall had his back to him at that moment, because he had to physically restrain himself from grabbing a handful of that lush ass and squeezing.

Cloud had pulled himself together long enough to hand the burnet the next part, staring openly as his roommate's white t-shirt rode up, exposing his hipbones and firm abdomen. Squall had the lightest trail of hair that led a straight path into his low slung pants. The dazed blonde wanted to follow that path, to lave at the silky soft skin and hard muscles with his tongue. He knew those muscles would quiver softly, as he lapped at the skin; as they had when he had drew designs on them earlier. He knew that he would have his desires fulfilled before the night was over, but he couldn't help but imagine what the night would hold.

Cloud had no problems being submissive to Leon. In fact the burnet was the one person he had ever imagined himself submitting to; something that when he pictured it turned him rock hard. He wanted Squall to dominate him, to take charge. He wanted to be between the burnet's thighs; sucking and bobbing over that beautiful cock, while Squall with his hands in his hair showed him physically how he wanted to be pleasured by the blonde's tongue and mouth. Cloud wanted to be trapped beneath Leon, helpless in his desire as his lover took him mercilessly, ramming into him until he shattered. Just imagining all the ways he had in the past dreamt his friend would take him, was making his pulse beat erratically.

Cloud's desire to willingly submit to Squall did not mean he didn't want to occasionally dominate the burnet. He had seen how Leon's grey eyes had darkened when he had taken control at the sparring field. His taciturn lover was more than willing to allow him to experiment, and that turned him on immensely. While Cloud was a virgin, he somehow knew he would not be bored with Squall as a lover. That was indicative of their friendship; he had never been bored when they were together. He had lusted after the burnet when he had first met him, but gradually it overlapped with trust and love. A friendship filled with a strange dichotomy of comfort and rollicking emotions.

As he sat there, silently handing tools to his roommate, he tried to keep up a cool façade, while on the inside his nerves were strung tightly with excitement, anticipation and slightly of fear. In the past friends from Midgar and SOLDIER had teasingly called him cold fish, saying that he would be a bad lay. What if Squall thought he was rigid in bed, or unresponsive… 'Okay, stop thinking stupid thoughts.' Cloud ordered, as the fear of being bad in bed began to spin out of control. He thought of how Squall had reacted to his touch, to his body, to the dirty words he whispered and calmed. He pushed away his useless uncertainties and focused on the pleasure they both would be experiencing before the night was over.

Cloud snapped out of his daydreams as he realized Squall was standing over him, grinning as he tried to get the blonde's attention. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Cloud muttered softly embarrassed at once again being caught off guard. "I was just saying that the bloody shower is fixed and ready to go. Tifa and Aerith mentioned earlier that we are all going out to dinner, since it's a special day with Zexion and Vincent showing up. So we should get around." Leon said, still smiling at his dazed friend. "We are the last to get around. Everybody else went to the public bath house. You missed Vincent by the way. He looked absolutely mortified; Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith put those tiny braids in his hair, and Yuffie hennaed him like an Indian bride." Cloud laughed at Leon's fast paced explanation. "I think that is the most I've heard you talk at once." The blonde murmured, as Leon quirked his eyebrow. Squall just grinned, "Go get the clothes you're wearing tonight. You shower first and get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs; don't come into the bedroom, okay?" Cloud nodded, his blonde spikes wobbling; wondering what the usually stoic burnet was up to.

Cloud crossed the hall and stepped into their bedroom and cocked his head; something was off, but he didn't have time to figure out what it was right that moment. He picked out clothes for tonight, grabbed his bath products and stepped back into the shower; eager to wash off last night's grim and today's sweat from his body. He lathered his body and hair quickly under the warm water, glancing down at his half erect cock before turning the knob to cold and rinsing. He stepped out of the shower, and slowly dried his body. Cloud unearthed a body product he kept secret from everybody, from the bottom of his bathe accessory basket. He was not girly damn-it! He only used it to prevent dry skin. He smoothed the sage scented body lotion on his body, before brushing his teeth, flossing and using mouth wash and deodorant. His naturally spiky hair dry and in its usual style, Cloud's daily ablutions were mostly done.

As tonight's dinner was somewhat fancy, Cloud decided to forgo his usual pants and sleeveless zipped sweater. The blonde pulled on black leather pants, forgoing underwear, as they were incredibly uncomfortable with such a tight fabric. He wore a simple white button up shirt un-tucked, along with his heavy black boots, a black leather collar and his usual Fenrir earring. Once last check in the mirror assured him he looked presentable, before he bounded down the stairs.

Leon himself had been quite busy while Cloud was getting ready for dinner. He had stole candles from Axel and Roxas, a bottle of wine from Tifa, and the soothing lavender massage oil that Aerith made for sore muscles. Leon knew he did not need to seduce Cloud, but he wanted to gild the edges of their first time together. Maybe it was because they had lived most of their lives in a violent reality, where violence and anger were more common than love and softness. He wanted, no needed Cloud to feel his love and affection for him, and as he was not the most adept man at expressing his emotions, he hoped that this romantic set up would help express his sentiments to the blonde.

Squall grinned as he heard Cloud clomp down the stairs. He locked their door so it would remain undisturbed, something he had forgotten to do while they were gone this morning, before pocketing the key and heading towards the bathroom with his clothes and bath accessories. He showered quickly, washing the sweat and grim from his skin, and washing his shoulder length hair. He dried off efficiently and performed his ablutions in a quicker fashion than Cloud. Leon threw on his clothes, and went down stairs to meet his lover and their wacky family.

Cloud was slouched in a chair in the living room observing his family, while Leon showered. Everybody had gone all out while dressing for tonight's excursion. Looking absolutely adorable Roxas was in a pair of khaki colored pants, a black t-shirt and a red tie. Axel wore black trousers, with his shin length black leather coat and black combat boots. Cloud couldn't see his shirt but assumed it was black, like the rest of his clothes.

Cid looked like he usually did, minus his goggles and wearing no grease; which for the cranky mechanic was a huge effort placed forward. Vincent had followed Cid's lead, and had simply removed his red cloak and gun holsters. His straight black hair was somewhat wavier than usual, which Cloud concluded was from the braids the girls had woven while holding the berserker hostage this afternoon. Yuffie had promised to give him copies of the pictures.

Tifa was wearing a red skirt and black tank top, her hennaed hands and arms proudly displayed. Yuffie looked stunning; she like her friend was in red, only she was wearing an antique flapper's dress, complete with heels. Aerith was in her usual pink, but not her usual dress. It was a strapless baby doll dress, which fell to her knees. Pink and white flowers strategically placed in her hair, which she had left down for the night.

Riku was dressed in loose fitting black trousers, and an aquamarine zipped top. Sora had definitely cornered the market on cute, he was wearing a tight silver shirt, that showed hints of skin and a pair of baggy shorts. Somehow he managed to make casual look sensational.

Demyx, who seemed to be a demonstrative creature, if his recent behavior was anything to go on, had decided to take it to a whole new level. He was wearing black trousers, and a blue t-shirt that had 'I Heart Zexy' surrounded by a red heart. Axel had laughingly told them that the blonde used to wear it all the time, and had a pair of matching boxers. Zexion who like most of the Restoration Committee seemed to have black clothes in abundance, was wearing baggy black cargo pants, and a tight black shirt with long sleeves. The one eye which wasn't hidden by his lavender hair had been smudged with kohl, making it seem even darker and larger than usual.

It was Squall's entrance into the chaotic room which caused Cloud's breath to hitch in his throat. The burnet, though dressed simply looked absolutely fucking breathtaking. He was wearing a pair of JEANS. When was the last time anybody had seen the warrior in anything but leather? They were obviously well loved pants, as they were worn in all the right places, molding to Leon's legs and ass. He had chosen a simple v neck black top to accompany the jeans. Griever hung around his neck, the only accessory he had chosen to add; even his abundance of belts was missing from the ensemble.

Cloud stood slowly, as Leon's stormy eyes clashed with his. He wanted to drag the burnet to their room, forgoing the special reunion dinner and devour the man in front of him. Leon stalked towards him at a leisurely pace, before sitting in the chair, Cloud had occupied until moments ago. He sat back and stretched his long legs in front of him. Squall reached out a hand, and snagged the blonde who had been hovering next to him; pulling him down into his lap. Cloud sat stiffly for a moment, relaxing as Leon's hand began to caress his back.

Cloud leaned back against the warm chest, blushing as the room's occupants drew silent as they watched the couple sharing a chair meant for one. Bits of conversation were heard, a muttered "It's about time." A whispered, "Aerith did you set up the new camera?" and a "Since when did Leon and Cloud like each other?" asked by an adorably clueless Sora. "Get your asses up, its time to go to dinner." Cid announced to the room at large. Cloud who had just gotten comfortable, reluctantly removed himself from Leon's lap, grabbing the burnet's hand as they began to walk from the room.

Dinner was an exciting affair, the loud, eccentric family bickering, teasing and debating fiercely. Stories were told, memories refreshed over a large five course meal, alcohol consumed freely. Leon sat next to Cloud, his hand on the blonde's thigh, drawing delicate designs on the leather. Cloud's arm was slung over the back of Leon's chair, his fingers playing with the tips of Squall's mink colored hair. The lovers were enjoying the boisterous company, but they desperately wanted the privacy of their bedroom; away from the prying eyes of their curious family. When Tifa announced that it was time to go dancing; the two lovers exchanged a glance, before announcing that they were tired and needed to get to bed. Their comrades grinned knowingly, before allowing that they had worked hard earlier, sending them off with smirks and leers.

The two men walked towards the empty house holding hands. Leon was shooting looks at the shorter man beside him, comfortable in the silence between them. He had always known Cloud was beautiful, but he looked ethereal at night, his milky skin glowing in the dark, his eyes mysterious. He paused in the middle of the side walk; Cloud stopped and looked up at his lover. "I love you." The older man whispered as he stared deep into Cloud's eyes. "This isn't just about sex or lust. I think I've loved you since you first stepped into my life, I just didn't realize it." He brought Cloud's hand, which was still clasped in his up to his lips, kissing it gently, never breaking eye contact with the blushing blonde.

Cloud reached up with his free hand, touching Leon's jaw gently, before leaning in and kissing the burnet gently. He broke away from Squall's lips, placing feather like kisses on his jaw, before speaking. "I love you too. I think I realized it the first night you let me snuggle with you without saying a word. You were the first person I felt I could let my guard down with; to be defenseless in front of, to trust unconditionally." Cloud spoke these words clearly, as he nested himself in Leon's arms. Squall felt his jaw drop, as a deep blush ran across his features. "I thought you were asleep!" he mumbled, as he looked down at the impishly grinning blonde. "I know," was Cloud's simple reply, as they once more headed towards the house.

Once they were inside the empty, silent house; Leon pushed Cloud up against the nearest wall, as he hungrily nipped at those cherry red lips. Cloud twined his fingers in the silky hair of his lover, sucking on the tongue which had invaded his mouth. He wanted to be as close as humanly possible to lover, and it showed in his body's motions. Slender hips jutted forward, as he dragged the burnet closer. Leon broke the kiss panting, "I want you to stay down here for five minutes, and then meet me upstairs. Okay?" Cloud nodded, but used a very effective pout against his normally impassive lover. Squall leaned down and bit his lover's lower lip, before whispering, "three minutes."

Leon jogged up the stairs, unlocking their bedroom door, before closing it firmly behind him. He quickly lit the variously scented candles, and uncorked the wine he had pilfered from Tifa's stock. As he looked around the candlelit room, he suddenly wished he had thought to find music of some sort to put in their aging CD player. As that thought passed through his mind, he spied something lying on their bed. It was a CD of mixed music, along with a note. The CD was obviously from Demyx, as the first song which emerged was a beautiful melody, from a solo stringed instrument. The note was simple and to the point, evidently from Zexion. _Leon, we thought you might need this tonight._ A knock sounded on the closed door, and he took a deep calming breath before opening it.

Cloud stepped through the door, gazing around at Leon's impressive attempt at romance, before smiling and closing the door behind him. "This was unnecessary, but much appreciated." He whispered softly.

Leon drew the suddenly shy blonde to the middle of the candlelit room. The burnet kissed his lover desperately, tangled in his silky, spiky hair. He drew back minutely, slowly unbuttoning the simple white shirt the blonde wore. Soon the shirt was open, hanging off Cloud's shoulders. His fingers brushed against Cloud's exposed nipples, as he sucked on the delicate skin at the blonde's collarbone. Cloud gasped as Squall slowly moved his mouth down his chest, head lolling back as the burnet's mouth closed over his aching nipple; his hands tangling once more in that mink hair.

After lapping at Cloud's now peaking nipple, Leon slowly kissed his way down the blonde's abdomen. Tenderly laving attention on every scar that the battle hardened man possessed. He abandoned his downward trek as he reached the low slung leather pants. He slowly stood; his clothed chest pressed against Cloud's overly sensitive skin; the soft fabric of Leon's black shirt strangely harsh feeling.

Leon slipped a hand into the shirt hanging off Cloud's shoulders, as he silently circled behind the blonde. The white shirt fluttered to the ground, as he nipped and kissed at Cloud's nape. Cloud arched into the touch, moaning; when Squall had said he wanted to taste him everywhere, he apparently meant it. How foolish of him to think it was a figure of speech… Leon slowly trailed kisses down Cloud's back, fingers grazing his skin everywhere but remaining nowhere as his lips and tongue tasted the skin at the small of the blonde's back; before once again rising.

Cloud whimpered at the loss. He heard a chuckle behind him, as he once again was enveloped in Squall's warm embrace. He felt the burnet's erection pressing against the crevice of his ass, and he moaned. His hands copying their positions from this morning; one went to tangle in Leon's hair, the other grasping at his ass; his head landed against the strong, capable shoulder behind him. Leon's hands caressed his abdomen slowly, unbuttoning the tight leather pants the blonde wore; before traveling to the place that Cloud needed his hands the most; the place his hands had yet to touch…

Those wandering hands, detoured past Cloud's aching cock, and the blonde cried out in frustration. "Patience lover," Leon whispered against Cloud's throat, as he slowly pushed those damn pants off his slim hips. He circled once more in front of the blonde, kneeling on the floor as he untied the heavy boots, lifting one of Cloud's feet at a time to remove them. Finally able to strip his lover of the leather pants keeping his delectable body from his eyes; his blonde was finally nude in front of him, his body shaking slightly from the desperate need Leon had awakened in him.

"What do you want Cloud?" Leon whispered to his lover. "I want your cock in me, I want your mouth, your hands and I want them now." A desperate Cloud moaned. Leon growled at the blonde's words, and knelt quickly in front of him. He licked the tip of his lover's dripping cock, before engulfing the engorged tip. At the sensation of Leon's tongue lapping at his erection; Cloud lolled his head back and closed his eyes; his hips thrusting forward instinctively, as though to force his lover to take him deeper. Leon released the turgid cock from his mouth, "Cloud, I want you to watch, I want to see your eyes as you cum," before once again engulfing the thick cock, abruptly surging forward, till blonde curls tickled his nose. Cloud looked down, watching as Squall bobbed his head over his cock, able to see himself thrusting into his lover's willing mouth. He moaned at the vision in front of him, as well as the sensation of being engulfed in that wet, humid heat, the vibrations from Leon's moans shooting sparks through his body. Leon pulled back so that only the engorged tip remained in his mouth; flicking his tongue into the slit which was generously leaking pre-cum. He sucked hard as he felt Cloud's orgasm approaching, looking up to meet the bedazzled eyes of his lover.

Cloud was staring down at him, his cobalt eyes half lidded and smoldering; his mouth agape, panting and moaning his name. The blonde thrust his hips weakly forward as he spewed his cum into Leon's willing mouth, crying out as he finally found release. Squall continued sucking on the tip of Cloud's cock, trying to get as much of his lover's release as possible. Cloud whose bones felt as though they had melted slid to the floor beside his lover. He reached out dragging the burnet to his mouth, as he tasted himself on that velvet tongue. "More," he panted loudly. "It's not enough…I need you inside me…Please Squall."

Leon hauled himself up, legs shaky after such an erotic plea from his lover. He dragged Cloud up with him, leading the blonde to the bed. Squall placed his lover on the bed, before stepping away. He could feel Cloud's eyes on him once more, as he slowly began stripping off his clothes.

Cloud drew in a breath as Leon began slowly stripping off his black shirt, candlelight playing across his exposed chest. He dropped the shirt onto the floor, his fingers reaching for the snap of his pants, as the other hand played with his nipple. The blonde's cock was hard again by the time those jeans were unbuttoned. Cloud fought the urge to touch himself as Leon began to push those damnable jeans off his hips, toeing off his shoes as he went. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity to both lovers, the burnet was finally nude, his body finally exposed to the eager blonde, who was taking in the sight before him. To Cloud's eyes Leon's body was perfection, scarred from battle, silky skin stretched over tight muscles, he thought he looked like the depictions of Greek warriors he had seen at the Coliseum. He know understood and appreciated Leon's desire to taste everything; hoping he would have the patience and chance to taste every part of Leon's body in the near future.

Leon could physically feel Cloud's eyes trailing over his body, like a soft hand ghosting over his chest and abdomen, tracing up his legs… "Cloud, get on your hands and knees." The burnet growled, his control desperately trying to free itself from the tether it had been tied to; as Cloud's eyes rose to meet his, filled with lust and love. Cloud silently complied; he turned his head to look over his shoulder as Leon approached him from behind, the bed dipping as the burnet settled at the foot of the bed.

Cloud felt those wonderful hands trailing down his back, as Leon's warm body covered his. Squall suddenly bit down hard on his exposed nape, before soothing the bite mark with his tongue. Cloud cried out, as Leon growled, "You are mine. Now everybody who sees this will know it." The blonde bucked hard into the body covering his at the possessive words, "I am yours…Nobody else's," he screamed out.

Leon's warm weight left his body, as he traveled once more down the blonde's back. He nipped at the porcelain cheeks in front of him, before parting them. He glanced up at the blonde who was panting, "Oh gods Squall, please I need something…," before plunging his tongue into the puckered entrance. Cloud screamed in ecstasy as the tongue grazed something truly amazing. He bucked hard back onto the tongue which was moving like a piston. Leon growled, as he tasted the dark flavor of the passage, he had dreamt of taking Cloud like this for so long…

As Cloud's words and murmurs became more incoherent Leon pulled back. He reached for the lavender scented oil; generously covering his fingers, before inserting a finger where his tongue had so recently been. Cloud moaned in pleasure, trying to back further into the pressure, needing something more. The burnet inserted a second finger, allowing time for Cloud to adjust, before pulling them out and pushing them back in, scissoring as he went. The wild eyed blonde looked over his shoulder, "Squall…Fuck me NOW…" he demanded.

Leon removed his fingers, slowly turning the blonde over, so that he was resting on his back. He poured more oil on his hand, gingerly lubricating his aching cock. Leon spread Cloud's legs wide as he tentatively inserted the head of his cock into that quivering passage. Cloud growled at the cautious movement, he thrust his hips up, fully seating Leon's cock in his aching ass, as he wrapped his legs around Squall's waist. Leon moaned at the harsh movement, relishing being encased by Cloud's tight, clenching passage. Cloud groaned lowly, as his fingers clenched at the bed sheet below him, loving the feeling of Leon filling him. "I am okay…Move…" he whispered to his gentle lover.

Leon began thrusting slowly, his eyes locked with Cloud's as the blonde matched the rhythm being established. Squall tilted Cloud's slim hips higher, so that he was pressing deeper, the blonde screaming loudly as the angle change caused Squall to hit his prostate. At Cloud's urging, Leon began thrusting harder, hitting that elusive nerve bed repeatedly. He was so close, but he needed his lover to cum first…He reached down to grasp Cloud's quivering cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts; before pulling almost all the way out, his head the only part of his cock remaining in Cloud's entrance before thrusting back in, nailing the blonde's prostate once more. Cloud arched up screaming, his seed spilling over Leon's warm hand, coating his chest and Leon's stomach. Squall came inside of Cloud, hips pumping in reflex as he filled his lover with his release.

At Cloud's urging, Leon slowly lowered himself down on his lover, so that they lay sprawled together, the burnet still deep inside the blonde. Cloud gently petted his lover, as he lay there trying to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. "I love you Squall," he murmured, the music which Demyx and Zexion had so thoughtfully provided played softly on loop; the candles flickering drunkenly, before slowly extinguishing themselves; wine sitting untouched on the bedroom bureau. "I love you too Cloud…" Leon returned, as he positioned them so that Cloud was sprawled across his chest, in their usual night time cuddle; before both men succumbed to sleep…

ELSEWHERE IN THE HOUSE…

Two women were in the kitchen making popcorn and gathering drinks, while the third giggled as she headed to their room. "It looks like they didn't notice the camera…" the shadow murmured as she snatched the tape which was still recording. The three women met back downstairs, putting the tape in the VCR; before settling down on the couch to watch what had been recorded. "That was so much better than watching _Beautiful Thing_!" they all agreed as the tape rolled to a close. "Whatcha guys watching?" A shadow asked, pausing at the door. If you guys want to watch, we can start the movie from the beginning, an innocent voice answered. "We want popcorn too!" There was a flurry of activity before the four pairs of lovers and three women situated themselves around the TV once more…After the film was finished there were random comments being thrown around the room. "That was HOT!" was muttered several times, a "Lets watch it again!" and a lone "Why don't we ever do it like that." were heard, as the group settled themselves in for the night, where they were discovered the next morning by a confused Cloud and a furious Leon.

THE END

A/N: I have decided to add an epilogue, which should deal with the morning after, and have the KINKY sex scene between Leon and Cloud I know everybody wants. I was going to try to fit it in this chapter, but I ran out space, and it didn't really seem to fit with the romantic scenario I was trying to set up. I am sorry I got too descriptive with what everybody was wearing, it really slows this chapter down, but I couldn't seem to delete it. So…Until next time…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the Epilogue that I promised you guy. I am sad to be finishing this story, but if I get enough requests, I will consider extending it, or adding a sequel. Usual warnings…Do I really need to repeat them? Oh and major apologies, this chapter of the story was finished on Thursday, but for some reason the website wouldn't let me upload it...So SORRY!!

Pairings: LeonxCloud, RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, ZexionxDemyx, CidxVincent

Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy games. If I did; oh the wonderful smutty possibilities…

Not so short recap:

At Cloud's urging, Leon slowly lowered himself down on his lover, so that they lay sprawled together, the burnet still deep inside the blonde. Cloud gently petted his lover, as he lay there trying to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. "I love you Squall," he murmured, the music which Demyx and Zexion had so thoughtfully provided played softly on loop; the candles flickering drunkenly, before slowly extinguishing themselves; wine sitting untouched on the bedroom bureau. "I love you too Cloud…" Leon returned, as he positioned them so that Cloud was sprawled across his chest, in their usual night time cuddle; before both men succumbed to sleep…

ELSEWHERE IN THE HOUSE…

Two women were in the kitchen making popcorn and gathering drinks, while the third giggled as she headed to their room. "It looks like they didn't notice the camera…" the shadow murmured as she snatched the tape which was still recording. The three women met back downstairs, putting the tape in the VCR; before settling down on the couch to watch what had been recorded. "That was so much better than watching _Beautiful Thing_!" they all agreed as the tape rolled to a close. "Whatcha guys watching?" A shadow asked, pausing at the door. If you guys want to watch, we can start the movie from the beginning, an innocent voice answered. "We want popcorn too!" There was a flurry of activity before the four pairs of lovers and three women situated themselves around the TV once more…After the film was finished there were random comments being thrown around the room. "That was HOT!" was muttered several times, a "Lets watch it again!" and a lone "Why don't we ever do it like that." were heard, as the group settled themselves in for the night, where they were discovered the next morning by a confused Cloud and a furious Leon.

Chapter Four: Epilogue

Several hours earlier, Bedroom

The early morning sun had never been so unwelcome, as Cloud opened his sleepy eyes. He wanted to forget about responsibility, and spend all day in bed with his lover. Yes his body was sore, but his heart felt light as he recalled the sensations his burnet had awakened in his body the night before. It felt lighter still as he remembered the quiet confession Squall had admitted in the middle of the sidewalk. Cloud grinned lightly as he considered his lover, this time he was positive the sly burnet was truly asleep. The previously cursed sun redeemed itself slightly, as it highlighted the body he had been denied exploring the night before. Leon's long chocolate hair was spread over his pillow, his mouth slightly open as he inhaled and exhaled steadily. His lover looked younger when he slept, more at peace with himself than he was when awake and forcing himself to be responsible for every inhabitant of the growing town they were rebuilding.

Cloud slowly dragged his eyes away from the face that had enraptured him the moment he seen it, to peruse the rest of his early morning treat. The sheets were twisted around Leon's slim hips, leaving his torso delectably bare to Cloud's inquisitive blue eyes. The burnet was pale brown, like a cup of cream with a drop of espresso added. Leon's nipples were slightly hardening due to the cool morning temperature, causing the slumbering man to reach searchingly with his fingers for the non-existent blanket. Cloud shifted slightly, so that he was between Squall's legs, resting lightly on the burnet's chest, his chin propped up by his folded arms; before drawing the twisted sheet up around them once more. Leon murmured his thanks, before burrowing deeper into his pillow.

Cloud grinned impishly as the draw of that smooth warm skin, and pebbled nipples became too much for him to resist. His eyes on Leon's face, he lowered his mouth before licking his lover's red nipple. When this did not rouse the burnet from his slumber, he began to gently suckle on the nipple, occasionally drawing it between his teeth to nip softly at the sensitive flesh. Leon moaned quietly, arching into the touch before settling once more; certain parts of his anatomy waking, though he did not. Cloud grinned as he felt the burnet's morning erection brush against his leg. He slowly mouthed kisses against that pale skin, as he slid down his lover's delectable body. The blonde stopped to lavish attention on Leon's bellybutton; before trailing down once more.

Leon woke with a start as Cloud's hot mouth closed over his morning erection. He could feel that wet velvet tongue tracing over the thick vein which ran up the underside of his heavy cock, before dipping into his slit which was leaking pre-cum. He moaned gently, as the blonde cupped his balls with one hand, gently twisting them in their sack, the other hand gently stroking the neglected shaft, as he applied suction to the head of Leon's cock. The burnet's hands tightened into the sheets, as he unconsciously bucked his hips forward, urging his erection deeper into his lover's talented mouth. Leon propped himself up slightly, so he could see his cock disappearing into the blonde's mouth. He groaned loudly, desperately wanting to twist his fingers in those blonde spikes, wanting to guide his bold lover, but refraining; unsure of Cloud's reaction. As though able to read his unspoken desire, Cloud lifted his mouth from the burnet's pulsing cock and removed his hand from Leon's tightening sack to tug at the burnet's hand; he dragging it to his head, lacing the fingers through his hair, before once again lowering his mouth and sucking harshly at the tip.

Leon's fingers tightened convulsively in that silky hair before gently urging his lover to take more of his cock into is mouth. Cloud moaned in acquiesces, the vibrations around Squall's erection causing him to buck into that willing cavern. As soon as the blonde was able to relax his throat, he began to bob his head slowly, guided by Leon's gentle hand. Cloud could feel his lover's release approaching, and wanting to taste him, he pulled back until only the head of Leon's cock was in his mouth, once again sucking harshly, milking the burnet's cock until he was half erect and shaking slightly from the force of his release.

Cloud lifted his head, licking his lips, trying to catch any stray drops; immensely proud of himself before leaning forward and kissing Leon. "Good morning Lover." He murmured, softly stroking the still quivering skin of Squall's abdomen. "Morning." Leon murmured, still recovering from a mind blowing orgasm. Cloud cuddled himself against Squall's side, petting his lover; content to lie in bed snuggling. Leon wrapped his arms around his blonde, not willing to get up and begin the day. "I think we should declare today a Holiday, and take the day off from work." Leon whispered in Cloud's ear. The blonde hummed his agreement.

"I like waking you this way. The day gets off to a good start." Cloud murmured against Leon's chest. "I know I am going to miss watching you masturbate in the morning though…" the blonde continued; amused, as Leon ducked his head trying to hide the blush which was creeping across his face. "Yesterday morning, you were so hot…lying on the bed like that, touching yourself… I thought I was going to cum just watching you, without even touching myself…" Cloud whispered, his cock hardening at the feel of Leon's body pressed against his and the memory of the burnet masturbating.

"Since you spied on me masturbating, I think that you need to give me a free show." Leon interjected harshly, immensely aroused by the thought of Cloud watching him secretly. "I want you to lean back against the headboard, with your legs widespread and touch yourself, while I watch." Leon commanded his dominating personality emerging. Squall untangled his limbs from the blonde, removing himself from the bed, away from the temptation of Cloud, before dragging a chair to the bedside, and straddling it, watching the blonde who seemed to be considering his demand.

Cloud obeyed Squall's command, blushing as he scooted backwards, his back hitting the headboard of their bed. "Lose the sheet Cloud; I want to see all of you." Leon growled, his lover complying with his demand. The blonde looked at the burnet as he spread his long, porcelain legs wide, Squall was out of touching range, but close enough to see everything that he was about to do. Cloud found this to be very arousing; as did his lover if his heavy lidded, smoldering eyes were anything to go on.

The blonde trailed one hand down his chest, enjoying the feel of his own skin underneath his fingertips; he circled one erect nipple slowly, rolling it between his thumb and finger, before pinching it gently. He moaned softly, back arching before dragging his other hand downwards, fingers drawing delicate designs on the thin skin of his abdomen. Cloud found he liked dragging out this delicious torment. He had only done this in the private, and it was normally a speedy affair; trying to get release before somebody walked in. He was enjoying tormenting Leon, as well as playing out a personal fantasy of his. Cloud, himself was being submissive, doing as the burnet ordered, but he was in control of the situation; and they both knew it.

Leon groaned as Cloud finally stopped touching his abdomen softly, combing his fingers through the coarse golden hair that surrounded his painfully erect cock, before he began softly feathering his fingers along his erection. The burnet knew that Cloud was teasing him, drawing out this peep show as long as he could. Leon bit his lip harshly as the blonde finally wrapped his fingers firmly around the base of his erection. Slowly stroking as he watched Squall squirm slightly in his chair. Cloud slowed his strokes, before tracing the heavy vein which ran along the underside of his cock. Once he reached the engorged tip of his erection, he dipped his fingers into the slit which was leaking pre-cum, before resuming his steady strokes. He stopped playing with his nipple, instead placing two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them as he had Leon's morning erection. As Cloud lubricated his fingers with his own saliva, his other hand was slowly; fondling his heavy sac, pulling it away from his body gently before twisting lightly.

Cloud moaned loudly at his own ministrations. He wasn't sure which was turning him on more; his own hand on his painfully hard cock, or watching Squall watch him. The burnet was definitely squirming in his chair, his face was flushed and he was moaning softly as Cloud masturbated in front of him. His fingers were on the back of the straight back chair he was straddling, tightening sporadically. As much as Cloud wanted to continue to torture his lover, he could feel his release approaching. The blonde bent his knee, allowing Leon a better view of what he was about to do, he gently he inserted one liberally lubricated finger into his puckered entrance, panting at the sensation of being somewhat filled. He added another finger as one was not enough. His blonde head tilted back, as he simultaneously stoked his aching cock, and fingered himself. Cloud cried out in ecstasy as he grazed his prostrate, he began to thrust his hips into his own hand harder, as his fingers quickened their thrusting; as he came in spurts on his quivering abdomen and heaving chest.

Squall was out of his chair, and on top of Cloud by the time the blonde was spent. He lapped at his lover's dripping release. His tongue was lovingly tracing the defined muscles of the blonde's flat abdomen; as he licked the cooling droplets of cum from his sweaty skin. "Mm, was that sufficient repayment for spying on you lover?" Cloud asked breathlessly as he twined his fingers in the burnet's hair. "Ng…No…I don't think I'll ever have enough of you…" Leon murmured as he nipped gently at Cloud's nipples, having finished cleaning cum from his lover's body.

"That's good. Cause you are stuck with me now." The blonde laughed as he shifted, allowing Leon to lie more fully in his lap. Leon's arms around Cloud's waist; his lips playfully kissing and nipping at the blonde's chest, as Cloud leaned against the headboard, one hand tangled in his lover's chocolate hair. The two relaxed in this position, content for the moment; as they luxuriated in the sensation of their skin being pressed against the other.

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to get out of bed…If you want to be able to walk tomorrow." Leon grumbled, as he lifted his body off his lover's. Cloud whimpered at the loss of body heat, shivering as the cool air hit the sweat which was still drying on his skin. Squall leaned down and kissed the blonde harshly, his tongue tangling with Cloud's briefly, before moving away from the bed and its lazy day temptations. The spiky haired blonde remained on the bed motionless, as he watched his delightfully naked lover move around the room; gathering clothes and bathe accessories. He doubted that he would ever grow tired of watching the burnet move; or anything about his lover actually…

Leon could feel Cloud's eyes on him as he gathered the supplies they would need to bathe. He turned his head towards his lover, and briefly lost his breath. Cloud was in the position he had left him in, nude and sprawled out over the bed; there were no sheets or blankets marring his perfection. His eyes were heavy lidded and inviting, his skin still glistening with drying sweat, the love bites Leon had covered him in the night before and this morning dark against his porcelain skin. Cloud cocked an eyebrow at him as he continued to stare at his lover. Leon felt a barrage of emotions sweep through him; love, protectiveness, possessiveness and lust.

"Come on Cloud, let's go take a shower." Leon growled at his lover, when he was finally able to speak; his voice gruffer than he meant it to be. Cloud simply smirked at his bemused lover, before rising from the bed, and walking past the burnet. He grabbed his bathe accessories and followed Leon out the door to the bathroom.

The house was surprisingly quiet as they made their way down the hall. There were no sounds of breakfast being cooked, or anything else for that matter. Each man wondered briefly were everybody was, before thanking the gods that they still had some illusion of privacy. As much as Cloud loved his family, he also wanted a chance to play with his lover without the prying eyes of the house's occupants.

Once they were safely enclosed in the bathroom, without having come across any member of their family, they relaxed once more. Leon turned to watch Cloud start the shower, testing the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. He felt that familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach; the heat that had been present ever since their first encounter. He should have suggested a bathe, it was more romantic and there was a slightly lesser chance of him losing control and fucking Cloud against the shower wall.

Leon had had his control on a tight leash for so long, now that it had broken free of it's tether there was no way he could tie it back down. He followed Cloud into the shower stall, his spiky haired lover handed him a bottle of shampoo, and asked him to wash his slightly matted hair. Leon slowly worked the sweet smelling shampoo through Cloud's hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Cloud groaned as his lover washed his hair, leaning his head back so it rested on the older man's shoulder. Leon bumped the blonde forward, so that he was under the water, and with one hand covered those blue eyes, so that the suds wouldn't burn, as the other hand ran through the blonde hair to rinse away the rest of the shampoo. Leon pulled Cloud out from under the spray, quickly applying conditioner to his hair, before beginning to wash that beautiful, scarred body of his lover.

Cloud moaned, as Squall ran his soapy hands down his chest and abdomen, then lower, softly stroking his hardening cock under the guise of helping him clean. When Cloud was rock hard and trembling, Leon lowered himself to his knees, washing the blonde's thighs and calves; trailing his tongue down Cloud's ass cheek. "Cloud, brace yourself against the wall, and bend over with your legs spread, so that I can make sure I get you all clean." Squall murmured against his lover's thigh. Cloud moaned as he complied with the burnet's command. When Cloud was braced against the wall, with his ass in the air, Leon thrust his tongue into his puckered orifice, the blonde biting back his scream at the sudden onslaught of sensation. He was panting wildly, his body attempting to thrust back into the pleasure that Leon's velvet tongue was giving him.

Leon kept thrusting his tongue in and out of Cloud's tight entrance, as his hands clenched and loosened reflexively as they parted the blonde's cheeks. "Do you want me to fuck you like this, Cloud? Or would you rather me fuck you against the shower wall?" Leon growled as he finally broke away from Cloud. "Fuck me like this Squall…Oh gods I need your cock in me now…Please." Cloud screamed in frustration and need. Leon smirked as he thrust his hard cock into the blonde's quivering entrance. Cloud cried out in pleasure, as he tried to find purchase on the slippery floor, to thrust back. Squall griped his hips tightly as his rammed repeatedly into his lover. He knew he was probably bruising the blonde, but he couldn't let go. "Oh gods harder Squall…I need you to fuck me harder" the blonde groaned. The burnet pulled out till only the head of his cock remained in the blonde, before thrusting in hard, Cloud screaming as he came all over the shower floor. Leon thrust once more, before emptying himself into his lover.

Cloud braced himself weakly against the wall, Leon still embedded deep inside him. He laughed lightly, before reaching behind him to stroke Squall's trembling thigh. The burnet gently pulled out of him, before turning Cloud around, tangling his tongue with his lover's. As he broke away from the kiss, Cloud murmured, "You know we have already crossed off quite a few acts off my 'HOT STEAMY SEX WITH LEON' list." Leon smirked, resting his forehead against Cloud's, "we should definitely compare lists, because I have a very long list with your name on it." Cloud stroked his lover's hair lightly, "Good" was his only reply.

The two men finished their shower, brushing against each other often, caresses lingering. They dressed quickly, Squall back in his usual leather and Cloud in his uniform baggy pants and zipped sweater. As they exited the bathroom, both men were disconcerted to find the house still silent. They walked downstairs to find their family asleep in various positions on and around the couches. What shocked both men was what was playing on the television. At some point in time a certain video had been placed on repeat…Their romantic night together had been recorded and broadcasted to the entire household. It was Cloud's slightly panicked laughter which woke everybody up. Leon swears it was rage that made him freeze up, as he had never done in battle; which allowed Yuffie to snag the incriminating tape and flee the living room. The rest of the household had the pleasure of watching the usually stoic Squall, chase the hyper ninja around the house for a good half hour, before Cloud who was sitting on the couch snagged the tape from the young thief's hand. As Leon passed by him in his rush to throttle the screaming girl, Cloud grabbed his lover by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. "Relax Squall…Now we can watch ourselves tonight…It's been memorialized." He whispered in the burnet's ear. Leon blushed almost as brightly as the easily embarrassed Roxas, before leaning back, relaxing into his lover's embrace.

THE END?

A/N: Okay…Hope that was sufficiently kinky! As I mentioned earlier, I will consider adding chapters or a sequel if I get enough requests. Hope you enjoyed the story

Orenji


End file.
